A Chance Encounter
by Dr. Albert Wesker
Summary: What would happen if it was Genesis instead of Zack who fell through the Church roof? Will love grow from the immediate attraction between them? When Genesis finds out the truth will Aeris be able to help him see he isn't the Monster?


High above the Slums of Midgar stood several ShinRa troops all standing in attention. Their helmets covering their faces but their eyes were fixed on a man clad in a red leather coat. Under it he wore a 1st Class SOLDIER uniform, and unseen was his Rapier blade in it's scabbard. The troops paid careful attention to the man with strawberry auburn hair, his status demaning attention as well as his demeanor. Hands clad in the same crimson leather as his coat, balled at his sides as he looked at the troops. His eyes had a strange bright glow from the mako infused in them, enhancing his azure shaded eyes. The words he spoke flowed from his calm and authoritive voice, he spoke the orders to the six men whom he had been entrusted to watch over and inform of their situation. "Apparently" he began, "There have been reports of a threat to ShinRa. We believe they may be after the reactors..." pointing to the one behind them he kept his icy hues on them. "You are to guard it for the next three months until we get off of level one security status. I will be attending every day to check in on things. All of you are to be at seperate posts. No chit chat. For it will be a distraction. Error cannot be tolerated and won't.". Finishing he looked at them all, eyes sweeping over them and though they tried hiding it, they could not disguise their shivers from the cold look he gave them. When actually it quite amused him, a small indignant sound came from his throat as he looked at them. "Am I clear?" he said with traces of his irritation lacing his voice. All nodded and he straightened further "Good... now." he turned his back to them "Get to your posts.". Each began to scramble to their designated posts, already knowing their spots they wanted and he began to walk down and out of the building from the core. _'How tedious...' _he thought, _'Why should __**I **__be doing a task such as this? I'm a 1st Class SOLDIER, and the best at that. Why couldn't they have sent that Puppy, Zack?'. _A sigh escaped his lips as he tilted his head down, he had made it to the split in the bridge when suddenly he heard the groan of metal giving way. Surprised he found the bridge under collapse and began to fall, his back facing the earth underneath.

Meanwhile inside the Slums, Sector 5, a young woman was making her way down the path. Though her surroundings surely didn't fit her she wore a beautiful smile on her rose petal pink lips, and looked as if nothing could get her down. In front of her was her destination an old abandoned church that looked run down. Reaching out to the oak doors she opened one and looked inside. Though it was old and there were cracking walls, dirty grim encrusted windows, she looked like it was her Heaven. Stepping in she closed the door behind her, then made her way down the church aisle to the middle where the alter should be. Instead in the middle was a circular hole that held a beautiful garden full of golden lemon and snow ivory flowers. Kneeling at the edge she looked admist her garden and the smile she wore brightened, she loved her flowers. As soon as she could she began her work on pulling out weeds and inspecting the flowers, watering them and softly humming a tune she couldn't quite place. Standing up she brushed her hands off on her dress and looked down at her work, the garden was now growing further and weed free. She was about to walk into it and gently sit down, but soon she heard a loud crash and jumped back. Dust flew in the air and she knew her flowers may very well be ruined, sighing she waved her arms to clear the air in front of her to see. Soon it settled and she gasped at the sight her emrald orbs found. Laying in her garden, admist wood that crashed down with him, was a man in his early twenties. _'Oh my...' _she thought quietly, _'I wonder if he's all right?', _stepping closer cautiously, she carefully stepped over the flowers. Once near enough she saw he was unconcious, she kneeled at his side and studied his face, the auburn hair wshed over his features, obscuring his face from her view. Reaching out slowly she brushed his hair from his face and earned a faint noise from the stirring man. Her hand pulled back and cupped at her chest, worry in her eyes she softly spoke "Hello? Helloooo...." her head tilted as she waited for him to wake.

The SOLDIER found the darkness his closed eyes brought and knew he had fallen from the bridge, a curse went through his mind. Though he was fine, after all, he had joined SOLDIER and made 1st Class... his body had been through far more than a fall from a bridge above the slums. Next he let his senses take over. Touch.... he could feel he was laying on a mixture of something firm and also something delicately soft. Wood most likely was what was firm... and the soft... that was where his nose informed him of the light scent of flowers. _'Strange. Midgar is said to be barren of the life energy to hold plant life.' _he thought. Next he heard a soft voice, so soft that silk would envy it and new instantly that it was a woman whom was calling him. Knowing he needed to open his eyes he found the first thing he saw was a captivating pair of vibrant emrald eyes that held a glow that was not made of mako. Next his gaze settled on the persons features, she was a breathtaking sight to behold, a slender face that her small chestnut curls framed. And in those eyes was worry, was it for him? Or the flowers he lay on...? It seemed both, from his intense observation. Though it had only been a few seconds of his scanning and the woman spoke once more "You're awake! Are you okay?" she asked and leaned toward him slightly. The auburn haired SOLDIER made a slight scoffing sound and sat up slightly, feeling a bit of stiffness but otherwise he found himself well. Worried she watched him carefully, seeing he appeared fine she breathed out and one of her beautiful smiles bloomed on to her face. Which surprised him and left him confused, no one smiled at him, not like that... an innocence seemed to be in it. "Well, you appear to be fine.". She hadn't even been thrown off by the scoff, most would find it rude but she didn't mind. "Now" she began, "If you would only get off of my flowers.", looking around at the green grass he stood. Brushing his sleeves of any dirt his attention seemingly focused on that task, her eyes gazed up at him for a moment before she went to the flowers to get the wood up. Feeling slightly responsible for it, and a part of him felt compelled to help, he bent down and began to help her gather the wood. Her smile brightened as they worked in silence to get it up and they deposited it to the side, swiftly he climbed out of the garden with careful ease. She followed suit and looked at the crimson back of the mysterious man, her hands behind her back and right hand clasped on the left's wrist as she rocked back and forth on her heels. "Soo..." she tried to strike up a conversation.

But as her attempt was made both froze as their senses caught an approaching group of people, she bit her lower lip unsure of what to do. But as they neared the front doors she made a split second decision and grabbed his hand which shocked him in his silence. Giving him a look that said for him to please be quiet she dragged him hurriedly to the back of the church and through to the back rooms. Pressing her back to the wall and bringing him around the corner just as the doors open she clamped her mouth shut to hold in the small sqeak that threatened to sound in her throat. Peeking around the corner, the SOLDIER found that ShinRa troops had arrived as he had suspected and with them was a familar Turk. It was a man with fiery red hair tied back in a ponytail and googles on his forehead holding strands of his hair from his face. The troops looked every which way and the Turk called out in his cocky tone, "We know you're here girl. May as well come on out and let me take ya back to ShinRa HQ, be a good girl eh?". Having a loathing for the Turks and the loud mouth one in particular he began to step out only to find her pulling on his sleeve, worry in her eyes that the Turk would harm him or would arrest him for meddling in ShinRa affairs. Giving her a calm and reasurring look he moved out from the back and caught the attention from the ShinRa employees. The troops stood in attention as he walked out but the Turk just grinned and waved at him "Yo, Red. Lookin' sharp, new haircut?" his sarcasm was not appreciated. "Reno" he began in his irritated tone which made the Turk grin further "Aww ya remember me! I'm touched.". Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, the SOLDIER spoke again "In any case. What are you doing here, **Turk**?" the word came from him like a curse. Reno backed off a bit getting the message and held up his hands in defense "Hey hey, I was just here to get a girl with long brown hair and pink bow. Seen 'er, Red ol' buddy?" irritated further he waved his hand in dismissive, "I have seen no one. In any case, I suggest you leave, now." the tone he used said it was not a suggestion. Reno was stupid, but not **THAT **stupid, so he waved his hands in surrender before sticking them in his pants pockets and turning "Sheesh you need to lighten up. All right boys you heard Red, lets get going." and with that the troops left along with Reno, out of the church. Swiftly he walked up to the doors and closed them as he did so he heard her speak behind him, "Thank you, you just saved me from having to run.".

Not even turning around he kept his hands on the doors and straightened himself further "It was nothing, Reno annoys me immensely.". Tilting her head she resumed her earlier pose and looked at his back "Why do you look away?" she questioned softly. It provoked him to turn around and lean against the doors, and finally she got a good look at him. She found herself hypnotized by his glowing cerulean hues, a small gasp from her lips as she approached with a curious expression. Whispering "So... pretty." which caused him to blink, usually people steered clear of him and his mako eyes, knowing that he was a SOLDIER. She didn't seem to mind ans simply asked "How...-" "SOLDIER..." he cut her off sharply, a small silence went through the church before he murmured "They're mako.". A giggle came from her, sounding child like with the innocence and humor behind it "I had a feeling. SOLDIER... What Class?" she tilted her head a bit more. "1st Class." he answered, his crystal blue orbs never leaving the pools of emrald as both studied the other "You're the first I've ever met." she said. "Why are ShinRa after you?" he asked, the question was out of the blue causing her to be surprised. Blinking she stood up straight and clasped her hands in front of her and gaze tilted down in slight thought. "I don't know." she answered, "They've been after me for as long as I could remember... I was seven I think.", digesting this information he found himself curious. He turned and reached for the handles, confusing her into speaking "Where are you going? ... Will I see you again?" she found herself interested in the quiet man who seemed so withdrawn from her. Stopping as the doors opened a bit, bright light pouring in and out lined his form his mind ran a mile a minute in thought. "Maybe." he said and before he could begin forth again she spoke "What's your name?". "Genesis" he said casting a look over his shoulder at her "Genesis Rhapsodos." and before another word was spoken he disappeared into the bright light outside. "Genesis..." she murmured to herself, hands clasped on her chest as she smiled thoughtfully.


End file.
